Connecting elements for contactor combinations have been part of the delivery program of contactor manufacturers for a long time. With the contactors used for this purpose, the magnet chambers are provided with grooves, e.g., dovetail grooves or T-grooves. The conventional connecting elements are positioned in the area of top-hat rail mounts of the contactor. In this way, the connecting elements are secured against falling out. When the devices are screwed onto a base plate, it is possible for the connecting elements to become dislocated and migrate as far as the base plate.
Due to the increasing miniaturization of contactors, in particular the reduction in overall width, the possible positioning of the coupling site is limited by the available space in the magnet chamber. If the coupling site is outside the engagement area of the top-hat rail, dislocation of the connecting element must be reliably prevented.